winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mon Ami, My Friend
Mon Ami, My Friend is a song heard in the eighteenth episode of season seven, "Banana Day". Lyrics |-|English= If you think this planet is wonderful and care for its future raise your hand and say I If you talk to animals, hug a tree for hours And you love all the creatures, say I Te quiero, I care Mon ami, my friend Africa to Miami America to Tokyo People are no different at all We all love our buddies , we laugh when we are happy Remember that wherever you are Te quiero, I care Mon ami, my friend If you love the ocean and when you see a dolphin you feel such an emotion say I If you feel we’re the guardians that can make this a better home for all the creatures say I Chorus: Te quiero, I care Mon ami, my friend Africa to Miami America to Tokyo People are no different at all We all love our buddies , we laugh when we are happy Remember that wherever you are Te quiero, I care Mon ami, my friend |-|Italian= Se per te la terra è la nostra casa e difendi la Natura sei ok Se ogni animale è un amico che proteggi un po’ come un eroe tu sei Te quiero, I Love Mon ami, My friend Dall'Africa a Miami In America e a Tokyo La gente è uguale perché Se è felice ride col cuore e in un giorno di sole tutto è bello com'è Te quiero I Love Mon ami, my friend Se anche tu resti per ore a guardare un fiore come me sei ok Se ogni creatura che esiste ha qualcosa di magico per te è ok Te quiero, I Love Mon ami, my friend La musica che suona dall'Africa all'America è come l'amicizia perché porta il buonumore, unisce tutti i cuori E tutto è già bello com'é Te quiero, I love Mon ami, my friend Trivia *The Italian title of the song, "Tutto E' Bello Com'E'", literally means "Everything is beautiful the way it is". *This song is the ninth one to be heard in the seventh season. **The first one is We're Magic All the Way. **The second one is Love Is All Around. **The third one is The Magic World of Winx. **The fourth one is Butterflix Power. **The fifth one is Wild and Free. **The sixth one is Children of Nature. **The seventh one is Tynix. **The eighth one is Shine like a Diamond. **The tenth one is We Were Born to Fly. **The eleventh one is So Wonderful Winx. **The twelfth and final one is Irresistible Winx. *The French words "mon ami" means "my friend" in English. *This is one of the few songs whose lyrics are hard to get (not clear). *This song is the tenth song featured in the seventh season to have its complete version officially released on YouTube. **The first song is We're Magic All the Way. **The second song is Love Is All Around. **The third song is Butterflix Power. **The fourth song is Wild and Free. **The fifth song is Shine like a Diamond. **The sixth song is Children of Nature. **The seventh song is The Magic World of Winx. **The eighth song is Tynix. **The ninth song is So Wonderful Winx. **The eleventh song is We Were Born to Fly. **The twelfth and to date last song is Irresistible Winx. *On June 10, 2016, the full song was released in the Winx Club's Official YouTube Channels in the video called Winx Club - Season 7 - Song EP. 18 - Mon ami my friend. Videos English Italian Instrumental Coming Soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Songs